Late for the Appointment
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Are you happy...Count Bleck? I really hope so. Please R AND R!


Late for the Appointment

_**What the…? What's with the lack of Nastasia stories?  
*****_

Life can get sort of strange…

I guess. I mean, I've always been a secretary. Erm…not always, but when I got old enough to…Basically…Well, I used to be a secretary like person for a magician.

You know…magicians…They can get kind of picky. Can't be helped. I'm not one myself. Sometimes they get nasty and I just deal with it…you have to deal with stuff sometimes, 'K?

Unfortunately, I messed something up. Kind of funny…I used to try hard not to make mistakes, and make them because I was trying too hard.

I think that's how it happened.

Point being, young Nastasia messed up. Then, I got turned into a bat. Not very good, right? Um…not only that, but basically I got placed in a trap that kept me as a bat.

I lost track of how long I was like that…Uh…it wasn't very nice, 'K?

Then…he came….

You know…Count Bleck? Lord Blumiere? Yeah. He came, looking for someone, with his book, which he never has been without. He released me from the trap, you know. And…basically…he left after that.

The magic wore off after he left, but I was unconscious I think…from being in the trap so long. I was my normal self again. I wanted to thank him. Bat eyes aren't the best for looking at people, and I wanted to get a better look…

Yeah. So I found him, he was camping out somewhere, wearing a white cloak. The book was protected by something, some kind of barrier…Um…It was unlike anything I had ever seen before, purple and…dark…you could feel the power…it's kind of hard to explain, 'K?

So, I woke him up. I told him "Thank you" for saving me. Yeah. I told him I'd help him find whatever he was looking for, and I basically pledged my life to him.

Not weird, I think. Why? Well…uh…if anyone was nice enough to help a bat escape from a trap, then he couldn't be all bad. He just looked really sad to me; his eyes were always softly glowing.

He was surprised, and seemed wary of me at first. I had wished at that point to know about him. He was really interesting to me…He had a strange accent, but a cultured voice too. I think someone broke his heart, because love can leave some bad scars on people…

Uh…not that I'd know.

So I traveled with him. He didn't say much, to me that is. He'd talk to himself, sometimes in third person. It was kind of confusing. Then, one day, he decided to tell me what had happened.

I was honored…you know…that he cared enough, and trusted me enough, to tell me his past. I was really touched. I promised I wouldn't leave him, and I'd help him do whatever it was he wanted to do for revenge.

I will never forget his face. His eyes just turned really sad, and he cried. I never imagined the Count crying, 'K? Never. He only did it once. The tears were really bright…I thought. He was crying for someone.

I wanted to comfort him, I really did. But I wasn't sure what to say. I was already impossibly attached to Count Bleck.

I either had a crush, or I was in love with him.

When he told me about the girl, Timpani, I felt something like…Um…jealousy. Or resentment. But I think they might be the same thing.

Yeah. 'K. I wish I could be her, but I didn't tell him that. No way.

He then said if I wanted to help him, he was going to give me a power.

'_K,_ I thought. _Why not._

The book, the Dark Prognosticus, gave the Count the power to let me hypnotize people…I tested it out on several things. Didn't stop 'till I got the hang of it…Because I didn't want to mess up again.

Now…you know…that I think about it…Um…being in close proximity to the Dark Prognosticus might be what had turned me back to normal, it could turn me into a bat too.

I'd rather not, frankly. No thanks…uh…that's not fun. Or productive. And I have a schedule to keep.

Bat transformations are not on the agenda. 'K?

So I worked hard, and we were basically working up a brainwashed army.

Along the way, we got some colorful characters…the main minions…Count Bleck may be the boss, but he isn't overly imposing…he's pretty kind really…but I was honored when he put me charge of them. His second in command…

…

Well, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, we got O'Chunks because the Count ran into him.

Yeah. He actually put him on a guilt trip, making him feel worse. Um…I didn't like that much, but he assured me it was necessary.

The Count is very manipulative. He wouldn't do that to me.

Right?

Later on we met Mimi, a young girl who can shapeshift. She's very strange, you know. Her "true" form has gears, but you wouldn't suspect that savage spider like being resting inside that little girl…

Um…yeah, 'K, then Count Bleck recruited her. Basically, he gave her invincible powers. Yeah. Even though the Count has noted she is interesting, he hasn't taken the time to talk to her, and Mimi won't talk either. Yeah…

We had quite an army by this point, and Count Bleck was almost ready to launch his scheme. A jester named Dimentio suddenly approached us. He wanted to join the group, but the Count turned him down, for a reason he didn't tell me. Later, he found something out about him in the Dark Prognosticus, and decided to let the jester in.

Uh…I don't trust Dimentio much. But the Count does, so I'll deal with it. Yeah.

So, there you have it. Our little group, right up to the parts that you know. The Count soon executed his misguided plan…then…you know, the whole adventure ensued.

Sometimes…

I wish, you know, that I could have gone with him…wherever he went…I miss the Count, or Lord now I guess, a lot.

I really do. I just feel really empty. He didn't even say good bye, did he?

Right with Timpani. 'Till the end. Do I hate her?

No, that'd be the wrong word…um…yeah. The right word is probably "envious", 'K? I wish I could have been lucky enough to capture his heart…

Mimi says I can find someone else. I think so. I have an important question, first…

Are you happy, Lord Blumiere?

I hope. With all of my heart. I really do.

I never got to tell you. But you probably already know.

No matter what name you go by, I lo-

"Nastasia!"

I turned around, knocked out of my thoughts, surprised to see Mimi and O'Chunks.

I pushed my glasses up. "Oh. Hi, I guess."

O'Chunks was breathing too hard to talk, so Mimi went first.

"We've been looking everywhere for you! Where've you been?"

I looked around at the Flopside environment. "Here."

Mimi made a face, but O'Chunks shook his head.

"That's got nary importance t'ere. We got teh ask yeh a question!"

"Um…'K?" I said, confused.

Mimi grinned. "When do we get started on that 'appointment of hope' thing, Nassy?"

I pulled out my schedule book, looking at the letters, all neat and written in cursive.

We were late for our appointment. I snapped the book shut.

I looked up, watching the sky, and then I smiled.

"Right now."

***

_**This came out pretty well, sorry for O'Chunks; he's a hard guy to do, thanks to his accent.**_

_**Please, be sure to review!**_


End file.
